1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to materials for storing items.
More particularly, the present invention relates to wrapping films of the types used to wrap items and cover containers.
2. Prior Art
Devices for covering or wrapping items for storage have long been sought after. These devices are especially important for storing food items. Storing food items generally requires wrapping or covering containers to seal in moisture and keep the contents fresh. Specialized containers with air tight lids, constructed of plastic or like materials are well-known. Many people when storing food articles such as those left over from a meal, prefer to store the food articles in the cooking, or the serving container, and not transfer them to a specialized storage container. Many of these containers such as platters, bowls or pots have greatly varied shapes, requiring a cover or covering device which can cover a wide variety of containers.
To overcome the problems of containers having unique dimensions, loss of lids and covers or a containers having no cover, a wrapping film made of very thin plastic was developed. This plastic wrap has the desirable properties of being extremely flexible, thereby being usable on substantially any shape, or being used alone to wrap a food article. This wrapping material clings to the sides of containers made of many different materials, and will also cling to itself, allowing a very tight, if not an air tight, fit. This wrapping film is also transparent, which is very desirable for use in storing items such as food left over from a meal. The transparency of the wrapping film allows a person to see what is wrapped or what a container holds at a glance.
The greatest problem with this material is its tendency to become entangled with itself while being used. Generally stored in a roll which is unrolled as desired, a length of wrapping material is unwound and sheared on a metal edge. The flexibility of the plastic film along with its stretchability will many times result in the material rebounding when it has been sheared from the roll. This rebounding or snapping back of the plastic film results in entangling of the material. These tangles, wherein the wrapping material clings to itself, are very difficult to remove. Once a piece of wrapping material is successfully removed, it must be handled very carefully to prevent any portion from contacting any other portion or entanglement will occur. Unfortunately, since the material is so thin and flexible this is a very difficult undertaking.
An alternative to using a plastic film is the use of a metal foil. While this does not cling to itself or the container, it conforms to the shape of a container or item being wrap. The benefit of foil, is its relative simplicity of use. It is not as thin and flexible as plastic film, therefore it does not deform to the same extent as the plastic film when such deformation is not desired. While foil is stiff enough to maintain a shape for easier handling, it will also conform to substantially any shape when a slight pressures is applied. The stiffness of the metal foil taken together with the absence of cling, provides an easily handled wrapping material which does not become entangled. However, foil will not form an air tight seal when used to cover a container unless the entire container is enclosed. Another problem with metal foil is that it is opaque. A package wrapped in foil must be labeled or opened in order to determine what it contains. This requires a great deal more effort than a quick glance.
Each of these wrapping materials can also be used to wrap individual loose items, such as sandwiches etc. Each adequately protects the article, but have the problems mentioned above. Specifically, the difficulty associated with using the plastic wrap, and the opacity which prevents viewing of articles wrapped in metal foil.
Furthermore, many metal foils cannot be used in a microwave oven but are extremely useful in a conventional oven, while conversely many plastic wraps cannot be used in a conventional oven.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new an improved wrapping film.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wrapping film which is quick and easy to use.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a wrapping film which may be stored in a traditional dispensing container.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wrapping film which is self-clinging and will cling to a variety of containers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wrapping film which will not become entangled with itself.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a wrapping film which is flexible and will conform to substantially any shape.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a substantially transparent wrapping film to allow viewing of wrapped items.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a wrapping film which will lie flat, thereby sealing items extremely well, especially along edges of containers.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a microwave safe wrapping film.
And yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an oven safe wrapping film.